


What now?

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Summary: What would pap do if sans died?
Relationships: SansXToriel
Kudos: 1





	What now?

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st work

Sans fought valiantly but his poor overweight body coulden't fight for too long he was on the ground chara grinning "What are you going to do now funny skeleton?" Sans "drag ya to hell with me kiddo"chara"WHAT" immediately a gaster blaster appeared chara tried to avoid it she only had 1 hp left sans pinned her 

The blaster destroyed both of them sans's ghost dragged chara to the afterlife with him tory found his dust soon she sobbed for her dead mate papyrus took it worse he isolated himself from sosiaty some say he has his coat hung on his wall to this day


End file.
